


Nobody Expects Them..

by Zillidan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Burning Legion - Freeform, Dreadlord - Freeform, F/M, Futanari, Nathrezim, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Jen and her crew have not had the greatest success during her time with the Legion. They have drawn the ire of the higher-ups in the Burning Legion and they have sent some of their very best to deal with this ship and distribute punishment as they see fit.





	Nobody Expects Them..

Jen sighed as she flexed her wings and stretched, readjusting herself in her chair. There weren't many times Jen was able to take a break from her usual tasks, but today ended up being a special day. She was with her forces on a Legion vessel in deep space and their unit was usually tasked with hunting down void beings and ending them before they could be much of an issue. However, today was the day many of the crew had been dreading to come about. Morale was very low after the last few missions. Three times in a row now they either arrived too late or couldn't overcome the foes that they were instructed to take care off and the dreaded silence of communication left the leadership in panic. While Jen was somewhere in the middle of the hierarchy, she too was concerned. In times like this, often the leaders would attempt to blame people lower than them in an attempt to save themselves. The Legion forces would do anything to save themselves. Jen, being somewhat in charge of a lot of these task forces, would get a lot of the blame despite the cruisers leading bridge council not giving her adequate resources. She turned the page in her tome, hand shaking as she took another deep breath, noticing the cruiser rumbling and a bright light shine outside the window.  
Covering her eyes, the emerald Fel flash ended as soon as it began. Jen’s sickly similarly coloured eyes blinked as she stood up and looked outside, confirming what she already knew. The markings of the cruiser next to them were infamous amongst the Legion. This vessel was full of Legion “enforcers”, “inquisitors”, whatever you may call them. They come to “make examples” of failing forces and this was no exception. Pandemonium broke out on the vessel. Jen cautiously made her way to the door of her quarters and opened up. She peeked out her door and saw Demons off all time scurrying about, Gan’arg engineer hustling to brace for the coming impact, Felguards and other troops making sure they were all in order for the inspection, and anyone else in-between creating the chaos demons were very much known for. Suddenly the whole vessel shook. Jen fell out of her door and into the main hallway, grasping onto the railing, glancing up at the large window. As per the tales she had heard, the other cruiser and collided and latched onto theirs, essentially making any kind of escape impossible. Fel energy poured out of the ship as she pushed her way to the bridge. Upon arrival, she noted the frantic talk of engineers noting that various aspects of the ship were inoperable and that they were stuck. The fear in the council only grew as the pounding on the airlock did before a nasty bolt of felfire finally tore it open.  
Upon the clearing of the smoke, demons poured through. Branded with a specific mark to tell them apart from other for their designated purpose, these Felguards, Inquisitors, Mo’arg, Eredar, and Nathrezim all represented some of the more powerful forces amongst the Burning Legion, those capable of striking fear into the hearts of anyone. They quickly made their way throughout the ship, making sure everyone was accounted for and that nobody on the bridge was leaving anytime soon. Finally, the last two that came onto the ship were somewhat unique, each holding a legend of their own. The first was an Inquisitor, looking a lot older than most of their kind, dressed in a slightly more ornamental robe than they were accustomed to. The legendary Inquisitor Zulthuzar was well known amongst the Legion for his cruel and unusual punishments. Not one to do it directly, but when he was not doing this kind of work for the Burning Legion, he was torturing victims until the begged to tell their life story, in which he was very eager to hear. The other was the one that many dreaded the most. Like mos Nathrezim, Drulvaxes was notorious on the battlefield. He was taller than most beings, cunning, strong, and most of all, capable. After years of winning victories for the Legion, he had been reassigned to be the enforcer of Zulthuzar’s will, sometimes doing the torturing, but also working his own angle and tactics to ensure there were no plans of rebellion amongst the Legion and any attempts at a coup were squashed in a variety of sickening ways. Besides the gentle hum of the devices around the room, the room was deathly silent. Some people swayed back and forth, feet clanking on the metal floor. The only sounds the gentle clop of the Nathrezim’s hooves as he and the Inquisitor made their way to the stunned group.  
Immediately, the captain of the vessel, an Eredar that had served for millennia faithfully and acted as the pseudo head of the council rushed forward to meet the pair. 

“I greet you both esteemed members of the Inqui-”

His voice was immediately cut off by the grip of Drulvaxes. Though the captain stood an impressive height, the Dreadlord easily held him up to his face, the pair's eyes meeting face to face as he squeezed harder, blood streaking from the claw marks, soaking into the collar of his uniform. With a short huff, he threw the Eredar into the floor and stood over him. The captain gagged and cough blood, writhing in pain until his twitching stopped. Right on queue, a Felguard waltzed up and heaved the corpse on his shoulder, walking back through the airlock to their own ship. The Dreadlord turned and scowled to the group, only softening a bit once he gazed at Jen, before staring at the council in front of him.

“I'm afraid your captain here was a little bit hasty. I only require someone to speak to me when I ask them to.”

The Inquisitor glided closer, the Dreadlord staying back, arms folded as Jen watched from the side, wondering how the remaining council would react. The inquisitor watched them for what seemed like forever, the eyes floating around him moving amongst them, gazing at each one individually before the Demon’s gaze fell upon one of them.

“Mmm, you there, maybe you can tell us why our presence was required here today.”

Jen could feel tendrils of energy poking at her mind from across the room. If she could feel it there, she wondered what she felt like. The second in command was a bit of an anomaly for the Legion. Also an Eredar, she was a lot nicer than one would expect, but Jen wouldn’t hold her breath in a situation like this. In an effort to save their own hides, people were capable of anything.

“Uh...well our last few missions haven’t gone so well. The void is expanding rapidly and our ship doesn't have the means or the crew to be able to get their fast enough and as a result we ar-”

“All I am hearing from you are excuses. What I asked you was why our presence was required today.”

She gulped as her feet shifted, looking to the floor. Unfortunately, one of the eyeballs looked back up at her.

“We failed to combat the Void, the ship, and our main strike team”

“I see, and who amongst you lead that strike team?”

Her gaze moved back towards Jen and she raised a finger. Suddenly, everyone on the bridge was staring in her direction. Her heart sunk and anxiety set in, her breathing picking up as she started to fidget. The gaze that concerned her the most was Drulvaxes, who almost seemed delighted.

“You there, come join us”

Jen sighed, slowly making her way across the room to stand next to the council, who all seemed relieved she was called over like it would possibly change all of their fates. 

“You lead these strike forces Miss…?”

“Jenovaar”

“Ah, such a pretty name. What made you fail these missions for the Legion?”

She remembered back to each of the missions. What the second in command said was true, they really were outmanned. Each time she went in with sound strategies and the void tore them apart, the rest barely escaping each time, With no new troops to reinforce their vessel coming quick, the tasks ahead of them were impossible. Of course, telling Zulthuzar this was instant suicide.

“We just couldn’t get it done”

She was resigned to her fate, she imagined years of torture ahead of her as she stared at the pair. The Inquisitor retreated without a word, exchanging a quick glance with the Dreadlord. The two had done this so many times that they already knew what the punishment was to be. Immediately, all personnel not in charge were herded off to the ship, while the council and Jen were held in place. 

“My eyes inspected this vessel as we chatted. It is no longer fit for service in the Legion and is being decommissioned and reassigned.”

Jen suddenly noticed Drulvaxes wasn’t there anymore, suddenly feeling a cold hand on her shoulder and hot breath on her neck. 

“You my dear Jenovaar are being debriefed by my colleague here while the rest of you.” 

He turned to the council and smirked. With a brief flick of his hand, his eyes returned to him, surrounding the council. Each of the smaller eyes flared before projecting a hot beam of fire at the council. Each of them howled as their skin charred, clothes disintegrated, their naked form writhing on the ground before they slowly turned to ash, their voices giving out to smoldering ash. Jen watched, blinking with no emotion showing before feeling the clawed hand shove her forward. She slowly marched through the airlock as the Legion began taking over the ship.

Zulthuzar departed Jen and Drulvaxes as he went off on his own duties. Their former vessel had a small crew in place to pilot the ship back to Argus while their own vessel was also on its way there to reassign troops. Legion vessels had the same design amongst most of them and though this one was branded differently, Jen knew where she was going. All the way down, his grip on her got more and more tight, his second hand gently touching her back and straying close to her bottom sometimes. Once they reached the outside of the bridge she made her move. She started to run away from the Dreadlord, which was a lot easier than she had anticipated. She suddenly felt a brief rush of air before the Dreadlord was upon her. He grabbed her by the arms from behind and breathed in her scent, making a soft noise. Jen panicked and shook him off, elbowing at his stomach and flapping her wings as she sprinted away to try and make a gap. He growled and reached for her. Seizing a part of her wing, he yanked and caused her feet to give out and land on her back. With the air knocked out of her, he placed his off on her chest and grinned an evil smile.

“I have you here now for as long as I want. Struggle if you may, but your performance here will reflect whether not my ‘debriefing’ confirms you are the problem or not.”

He grunted as he pushed his hoof harder, Jen’s ribs cracking as she winced and cried out in pain. Desperate, she leaned up and bit down on the muscle of his leg, causing him to fall back and howl. Blood on her lips and dripping down her face, she sprinted to the door and pulled with all her might. She conjured up some explosive fel energy and tried, yet to no avail. Suddenly, she felt his clawed hand on the back of her head, squeezing her skull.

“Nobody, NOBODY, gets away from me”

 

He howled in rage as he slammed her head into the wall multiple times, throwing her back. People began slowly moving towards them, wondering what was happening. The door to the bridge opened and the entire ship went silent as the scene unfolded before them, clearly unphased. She fell to the floor, tooth knocked out, blood streaming from her nose and mouth, tears covering her vision, as well as a throbbing headache and dizziness. She clamored around on the floor before felling tho hands grab at her armour. Like she was wearing normal clothes, he heaved with all his might and broke it from her body, every piece, tossing piece by piece around like toys, plate armour clanging off of the metal walls and hitting any spectator that wasn’t too careful. Jen continued to crawl away in a daze before he grabbed her by the hair and lifted her to her wobbly feet. He shoved her against the wall again, one hand firmly on the back of her neck, and one hand doing something else. He cackled as he brought his barbed cock into his grip, already rock solid from treating his prize to be as he was. He pushed at her back door and tore into her sphincter flesh. Jen cried out as she felt the blood dripping between her legs and onto the floor. She wildly kicked back with her hoof, hoping to connect with his testicles and attempt another escape. 

“Aah, hold still already you..”

He raised his hoof high and connected with the knee part on her leg, the power behind it instantly shattering bone and keeping the bottom part limp and useless. He heaved her up and continued to tear into her as Jen howled out in pain and for help from anyone. Drulvaxes continued to tear into her body, more and more blood spilling out as he clamped down on her neck. His claws poked and tore at her skin, more blood spilling as she went limp in his arms, getting absolutely ravaged. She felt her vision go dim as he came deep in her ass, but that hardly mattered as it all spilled into the pile of fluids on the ground. Once finished, he angrily tossed her to the ground and spit on her before opening the door and heading to the bridge. Jen’s dizzy vision could make out one final image of the Dreadlord hollering at someone to clean up her body and prepare to take it back to Argus. She knew her punishment was over and it was time to slumber in preparation to have the whole thing happen all over again soon...


End file.
